1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a handheld electronic device, and more particularly, to a handheld electronic device with a QWERTY keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld electronic device is referred to an electronic device allowing a user to hold and manipulate it with hands, such as mobile phone, multimedia player, PDA (personal digital assistant), pocket computer, pocket game machine and handheld GPS (global positioning system). Such sort of electronic devices usually is smaller and lighter to facilitate carrying it with the user. Some sorts of handheld electronic devices (for example, mobile phone) are further equipped with a QWERTY keyboard to increase the rate of inputting data. However, limited by a smaller shape dimension, the keys of a QWERTY keyboard disposed at a handheld electronic device are often laid out with high density and have a smaller area, and hence the probability of wrongly touching a key by a user is increased. Wrongly touching a key means a finger of the user simultaneously presses two or more keys.